Kundalini
The Kundalini is the biological conduit of life and spiritual energy within the bodies of all living things and passes through all of the seven chakras; if the akasa is to be looked at as the roads on which energy travels through the body, the Kundalini is the super-highway and the tenketsu are the exits. In continuance with this analogy, if a chakra is sealed anywhere along this highway, then there will be a back-up of energy and the person will not be able to reap the full benefits of the Kundalini. However, should the chakras be all unlocked at once, then the Kundalini's energy will be able to slowly pick up speed, rejeuvinating the body and revitalizing the soul. That being said, should the chakras seal at any point while the Kundalini is active, physical damages may occur. The Kundalini energy enables the brain cells to register spiritual or “higher” experiences and stimuli. The quality of the physical body, especially the brain and the nervous system, is improved or upgraded. After a certain period of time, a person whose Kundalini is highly awakened may become a genius, a great charismatic leader or a great spiritual teacher. The Awakened Kundalini When the Kundalini is awakened, the positive and negative qualities of the person will be magnified to a very high degree. Kundalini energy is like fertilizer. Whatever seeds are in the ground will be stimulated to grow. So whatever ancient seeds a person possesses, whether good or bad, will be magnified. This is why a person going into the spiritual path experiences intense inner battles. Therefore, it is important to practice inner purification. One of the side effects of improper, premature awakening of the Kundalini is having an excessive or unregulated sex drive. A person may become a sex maniac. Sometimes a person may develop extreme pride, or even become a megalomaniac. There are many methods of awakening the Kundalini energy, but the process must be done properly. There must be proper preparation. First, the physical body and the spiritual body must be cleansed or purified, so that the Kundalini energy, once awakened to a higher degree, can flow easily without any blockage and without causing damage to the physical body. Second, it is important that one must practice inner purification regularly through character building. This is done by developing virtues and removing vices or inner weaknesses. Third, the higher chakras, especially the heart chakra and the crown chakra, must be activated first before awakening the Kundalini energy. These two chakras are extremely important. The activation of the heart chakra ensures that the enhanced intellectual faculty and increase in willpower will be used properly and harmlessly. The activation of the crown chakra enables the spiritual energy to come down or descend in order to (1) awaken the Kundalini energy safely, (2) awaken it to a higher degree, and (3) regulate the Kundalini energy. The Kundalini energy is brought up to the higher chakras and to the crown chakra by the spiritual energy. Merkaba The Merkaba is the projected spiritual energy field around all living things. This field acts as a net for compatible metaphysical energies as well as a shield from incompatible energies. The Kundalini and the Merkaba are greatly interconnected, as the energy of the Merkaba flows directly through the Kundalini before being circulated outwards once more to encompass the individual. However, only a pure soul can unlock the full capabilities of their Merkaba, allowing them to transcend mortal frailties and limitations in ways such as greatly prolonging their own life, youth, and energy or manipulating the physical world with a thought. The Merkaba of a truly evil individual, (one who has cut himself off from the unity consciousness by inverting his/her own polarity), cannot produce a full Merkaba centered within himself/herself due to the absence of the love within the soul that stabilizes the Merkaba and anchors it firmly. That being said, these dark beings can produce a full 'synthetic Merkaba' externally, but this often proves to be unstable and very dangerous. Males and females have similar but inverted Merkabas to one another in orientation, but their polarities are the same.